ImANewUser Amazing Race 5
ImANewUser Amazing Race 5 (also known as TAR Fanfic Teams) is the 5th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. Production Development and Filming The route spans around almost 40,000 miles and covers 5 continents. Previously unvisited countries include Colombia, Brazil, Egypt, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Mali, Hungary, Croatia, Syria, Afghanistan & Taiwan. Russia and China were also visited. This season featured the first mid-leg elimination (in Leg 1; Cody and Genya were eliminated as a result), as well as the first double elimination (Both Stephen & Joseph and Jenn & Nicole were eliminated in Leg 8). There was an extended Pit Stop on Leg 7. Leg 11 was a tribute to the TAR 6 leg that visited Shanghai, China. Cast For the first time, the season featured 18 teams, all of which previously raced in different virtual races. Danielle & Lauren originally appeared on Season 4. After the race, Stephen & Joseph had a falling out, but reconciled. Jim & Frank and Kim & Kimberley were chosen to represent the season in Season 7. Leaderboard Note 1: Cody & Genya were the last team to arrive at the Parque Jaime Duque and were eliminated as per the provisions given at the start of the race (see below). Note 2: Leg 8 was a double-elimination leg. The last two teams to check in at the Pit Stop were both eliminated. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection route marker. Prizes *'Leg 1' – A trip to Acapulco *'Leg 2' – A trip to the Caribbean *'Leg 3' – A cruise to Alaska *'Leg 4' – A cruise to the Bahamas *'Leg 5' – A trip to Hawaii *'Leg 6' – A trip to Brazil *'Leg 7' – A cruise around Antarctica *'Leg 8' – A cruise around Mexico *'Leg 9' – A trip to Patagonia *'Leg 10' – A trip to Europe *'Leg 11' – An African safari *'Leg 12' – A trip around East and Southeast Asia *'Leg 13' – A trip around East and Southeast Asia *'Leg 14' – $1,000,000 Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Colombia) * Miami, Florida , United States Of America (The Everglades) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to Bogota, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) * Bogota (Simon Bolivar Metropolitan Park) * Bogota (Parque Jaime Duque) (Elimination Point) * Bogota (El Dorado International Airport) to Cartagena (Rafael Nuñez International Airport) * Cartagena (Torre de la Escollera) * Cartagena (El Castillo de San Felipe) For this Roadblock, that person must search the construction workers for one with a bottle of aguapanela, a local drink. Once they find him, they must drink the entire bottle to receive their next clue. In the Detour, Cane Top or Cotton Top, teams chose between making a Sombrero Vueltiao or taking a picture of the Cottontop Tamarin. The Fast Forward required a team to perform a bambuco piece. Additional Task * At the Parque Jaime Duque, teams signed up for one of four charter flights to Cartagena the following morning. The last team to reach the park was not given a spot on any charter flight and was eliminated. Leg 2 (Colombia → Brazil) * Cartagena (Palace Of The Inquisition) * Cartagena (Rafael Nuñez International Airport) to Brasilia, Brazil (Presidente Juscelino Kubitschek International Airport) * Brasilia (Praça dos Três Poderes) * Brasilia (Juscelino-Kubitschek Bridge) * Brasilia (Metropolitan Cathedral Of Brasilia) * Brasilia (Paranoá Lake) For this Roadblock, that person must search the Lucio Costa Space for the building model with a race flag flying above it. Afterwards, they must then head to the actual building to receive their next clue. However, teams don't know that the Lucio Costa Space is beneath the Praça dos Três Poderes. In the Detour, Samba Lesson or Saintly Vision, teams chose between making a learning a samba performance and dancing it or searching the city streets for a church named after the saint who pictured a city that looks like Brasilia in a dream. The Fast Forward required a team to search the Juscelino-Kubitschek Bridge for the Fast Forward. Leg 3 (Brazil → Egypt) * Brasilia (Temple of the Legião da Boa Vontade) * Brasilia (Presidente Juscelino Kubitschek International Airport) to Cairo, Egypt (Cairo International Airport) * Cairo (Cairo Tower) * Cairo (Pharaonic Village) * Cairo (Khan El-Khalili) * Cairo (The Sphinx) In the Detour, Lost In Translation or Lost In The Desert, teams chose between translating three Egyptian messages or searching the entire Giza Plateau for their next clue. For this Roadblock, that person must shop for 5 items in the nearby suq to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to carry a sarcophagus from the Pharaonic Village to the temple. Leg 4 (Egypt → Democratic Republic Of The Congo) * Cairo (Cairo International Airport) to Kinshasa, Democratic Republic Of The Congo (N'Djili International Airport) * Kinshasa (Stade Des Martyrs) * Kinshasa (Boulevard Du 30 Juin) * Kinshasa (Kinshasa Museum) * Kinshasa (Kinshasa Central Market) * Kinshasa (Hotel Memling) In the Detour, teams chose between Animals from the Jungle or Rumble in the Jungle. In Animals from the Jungle, teams must take a picture of an okapi in the Kinshasa zoo to get their next clue. For Rumble in the Jungle, teams must search the Stade Tata Raphaël for their next clue. For this Roadblock, that member must learn how to hunt to receive their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to search for it somewhere in the Boulevard du 30 Juin. Leg 5 (Democratic Republic Of The Congo → Mali) * Kinshasa (N'Djili International Airport) to Bamako, Mali (Senou International Airport) * Bamako (BCEAO Tower) * Bamako (National Museum of Mali) * Bamako (Bamako Botanical Gardens) * Bamako (Point G Hill) For this Roadblock, that member must search the museum for an artifact with their next clue. In the Detour, teams chose between Teachings and Preachings. In Teachings, teams must teach the N'Ko alphabet to three students to receive their next clue. For Preachings, teams must perform 3 daily Muslim rites inside a mosque for their next clue. The Fast Forward required a team to make bogolon, genuine mudcloth. Leg 6 (Mali → Hungary) * Bamako (Place des Heroes) * Bamako (Senou International Airport) to Budapest, Hungary (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) * Budapest (Csepel Island) * Budapest (Széchenyi Medicinal Bath) * Budapest (Buda Castle) * Budapest (Fisherman's Bastion) In the Detour, teams chose between Catapult and Canoe. In Catapult, teams must break a box 50 feet away with their next clue using a catapult. In Canoe, teams must search the Danube river from Csepel Island on canoe for a buoy with their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must drink a glass of blood to receive their next clue in commemoration of Hungary being once part of Transylvania. The Fast Forward required a team to to take a bath in one of the two thermal springs located in Széchenyi Medicinal Bath. Leg 7 (Hungary → Croatia) * Budapest (Budapest Ferihegy International Airport) to Zagreb, Croatia (Pleso Airport) * Zagreb (Ban Jelačić Square) * Zagreb (Arts and Crafts Museum) * Zagreb (Croatian Naive Art Museum) * Zagreb (Croatian National Theatre) * Zagreb (Medvedgrad Fortress) In the Detour, teams chose between Arts and Crafts. In Arts, teams had to paint a portrait of their teammate. They must then search the museum for a guy named Art who will approve the portraits they've made of each other if they look like your teammate and receive your next clue. Otherwise, he will reject it and they have to start again. In Crafts, teams must search the museum for a guy named Craft holding a craft just like the enclosed handicraft. For this Roadblock, that team member must search for the Vatroslav Lisinski concert hall. Once there, they must sing a Croatian opera for their next clue. For the Fast Forward, that team must make their way to the Croatian Naive Art Museum. Once there, they must assemble a painting inside a marked room to form a picture of the Pit Stop. Leg 8 (Croatia) * Zagreb (Zagreb Main Station) to Split (Split Train Station) * Split (Brela Beach) * Split (Bell Tower) * Split (Archeological Museum) * Split (Palace of Diocletian) In the Detour, teams chose between Bacon and Bakalar. In Bacon, teams had to deliver 5 meals containing a locally-made bacon to receive their next clue. In Bakalar, teams must prepare bakalar, a local meal, using a recipe written in Croatian. Once the chef is satisfied with their work, they'll receive their next clue. However, for this task, they cannot ask the chefs to translate the recipe. In both tasks, teams will have to head to a marked shack in the beach so they can get started. For this Roadblock, that team member must dig for a Croatian coin for their next clue. This leg's Fast Forward was hidden somewhere in Brela Beach. Leg 9 (Croatia → Syria) * Split (Split Airport) to Damascus, Syria (Damascus International Airport) * Damascus (House of Ananias) * Damascus (Ananias Chapel) * Damascus (Bab Sharqi) * Damascus (Umayyad Mosque - Minaret of the Bride) * Damascus (Al-Hijaz Station) * Damascus (Damascus Oasis) For this Roadblock, that team member must navigate Bab Sharqi to find a man with their next clue. In this Detour, teams chose between Pipe and Paper. In Paper, teams must write a local encantation in Arabic. In Pipe, teams must spot a man smoking a hookah for your next clue. For this Fast Forward, that team must search the Ananias Chapel for a bible and hand it to the local priest. However, the team must do it as peacefully as possible for it to count, observing the chapel's sanctity. Leg 10 (Syria → Afghanistan) * Damascus (Damascus International Airport) to Kabul, Afghanistan (Kabul International Airport) * Kabul (Bagh-e Babur Park) * Kandahār (Mosque of the Cloak of the Prophet Muhammad) * Kandahār (Kabul Bazaar) * Kandahār (Char Suq) * Kandahār (Shrine of Baba Wali) For this leg's Detour, teams must choose between Inside and Outside. In Inside, teams must eat an entire plate of Qabuli Palau, a traditional rice dish. In Outside, teams must correctly perform a spice rub on a piece of chicken being prepared for a local dinner. In both Detours, teams must head to the Kabul Bazaar and search for a certain stall. For this Roadblock, that team member must make a traditional Afghan carpet and successfully sell an already-made Afghan carpet. To receive the Fast Forward, that team must pay their respects to the Mughal Emperor Babur in the Bagh-e Babur Park. Leg 11 (Afghanistan → China) * Kandahār (Kandahār International Airport) to Shanghai, China (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) * Shanghai (Yuyuan Gardens) * Shanghai (Jade Buddha Temple) * Shanghai (Huaneng Union Tower) * Shanghai (People's Heroes Monument) * Shanghai (Jiangpu Road) * Shanghai (Peace Hotel South) Upon arrival at the Huaneng Union Tower, teams faced an Intersection. At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. After arriving at Jiangpu Road, teams were not Intersected anymore. For this Roadblock, the chosen team members must wash a window 40 stories above the ground on the Huaneng Union Tower. Washing the window would reveal a message, and they would have to report the message to the supervisor to receive their next clue. The Detour had teams choose between Bricks or Ice. In Bricks, teams had to use a traditional device to transport 300 clay bricks off a barge to receive their clue. In Ice, teams had to load two 220-pound blocks of ice onto flatbed tricycles and deliver them to a fish market, where they would have to break them into smaller pieces. The unaired Fast Forward required teams to perform a Buddhist ritual. Leg 12 (China → Russia) * Shanghai (Jing'an Temple) * Shanghai (Oriental Pearl Tower) * Shanghai (Shanghai Pudong International Airport) to Khabarovsk, Russia (Khabarovsk Novy Airport) * Khabarovsk (Khabarovsk Bridge) For this Detour, teams had to choose between Art and Fashion. In Art, teams must go to Shanghai School, pick up a painting, and then search the nearby shikumen residences for a painter who would give them their next clue. In Fashion, teams must go to Chenghuang Miao Shopping Center. Once there, they must search for a stall and make a qipao to fit on a mannequin using the tools provided. Once satisfied, a lady would give them their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must perform a Russian ballet to receive a map guiding them to the next Pit Stop. Leg 13 (Russia → Taiwan) * Khabarovsk (Khabarovsk Novy Airport) to Taipei, Taiwan (Taiwan Taoyuan International Airport) * Taipei (Taipei 101) * Taipei (Shilin Night Market) * Taipei (Chiang Kai-Shek Memorial Hall) * Taipei (Longshan Temple) For this Detour, teams had to choose between Oyster Omelet and Taipei Tofu. In Oyster Omelet, teams must search the market for a stall which makes an oyster omelet. When teams find it, they must finish one oyster omelet to receive their next clue. In Taipei Tofu, teams must search for a certain stall. Once there, they must make and sell 5 packages of stinky tofu to receive their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member must search the Taipei Rapid Transit System for five people wearing a Race-colored scarf. When they find one, they must have them sign on a given sheet of paper. When all 5 signatures are complete, they'll head back to the Chiang Kai-Shek Memorial Hall and show it to the guard, who'll hand them their next clue. Leg 14 (Taiwan → United States Of America) * Taipei (National Palace Museum) * Kaohsiung (Kaohsiung International Airport) * Kaohsiung (Love River) * Kaohsiung (Holy Rosary Cathedral) * Kaohsiung (Lotus Lake) * Kaohsiung (Kaohsiung International Airport) to Seattle, Washington , United States Of America (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) * Seattle (Seattle Space Needle) * Seattle (Henry Art Gallery) * Seattle (Green Lake Park) (Finish Line) For the final Roadblock of the Race, that team member must navigate the sailboat containing their teammate to the other side of the river where their next clue is waiting. The final Detour of the Race had teams choosing between Pavilion or Pagoda. In Pavilion, teams must sketch the Spring and Autumn Pavilions. Once they finish the sketch, they must show it to an artist who will either reject it and tell them to try it again or accept it and give them their next clue. In Pagoda, teams must ascend the Tiger or Dragon Pagoda and search for one of two jade necklaces. Once they find it, they must drive themselves to a jewelry store where the jeweler will hand them their next clue in exchange for the necklace. Additional Task * At Green Lake Park, teams first had to arrange the flags in order of when they were visited on the Race before they can run to the Finish Line (see below). External Links * ImANewUser Amazing Race 5 on ForumsNet